Something about Adam
by HeathenVampires
Summary: AU Adam!Vlad - Ingrid had every boy in school hanging off her within minutes. Except one. What is it with Adam Giles? Three-shot, rating now revised.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **I wrote "An Ordinary Boy" yesterday (I think, I'm officially lost on days of the week at this point in sleep deprivation) and when I got curious, I noticed there was no other "Adam Giles" stuff about that I could find. So, as AOB was written in Adam's point of view, I wanted to do something different. This is based in Ingrid's point of view, and varies from canon (aside from Adam not being Vlad) in her being the same school year as Adam, rather than above, but Ingrid is still older.**

 **I should be writing an update for Chosen Two or starting BVSA sequel, but that would be a logical way to do things. I'm not a logical person!**

 **Onwards!**

-YD-

Still in disbelief that the Count had made her, Ingrid Dracula, register at a breather school, Ingrid was not in the best mood when she first set foot in the building. Her mood improved slightly when she realised her charm had not diminished, and almost every male in the school had swarmed her within minutes offering to carry her bag or books or just worship the ground she glided on. Those two morons, the twin Branaghs who's mother had caught the interest of her demented father, had proved useful to her simply because of their brutish size - they kept the others away by being human shields. Lifting her bag off the less rotund of the two, she sent them away as she reached her first class. "Still not happy about this school nonsense." Ingrid muttered to herself, preparing to make an entrace by being five minutes late and playing her sweetest smile and "I got lost" card. It went off without a hitch, the teacher stammering and every boy in the class drooling in her direction. Except one, that was.

Typically, the only free seat in the class was left next to the boy who hadn't been transfixed by her immediately. Ingrid threw herself into the seat, placing her skull-patterned bag on the desk as the teacher introduced her as "Ingrid Count" - they could hardly have registered her as Dracula. The idiot leading the class went back to droning on about maths or some other such rubbish, and Ingrid took the time to survey each male in the class. Given that she could smell half of them from here, and not in an appetising way (not that she could scent them as dinner just yet), she was prepared to discount all of them as no promise. Ingrid couldn't quite catalogue the boy next to her without being obvious, her only current information gleamed from the back of his head and his proximity. His hair was short, nearly black but had a lighter, brown sheen under the bright lights of the school. He didn't smell terrible, which was a step up from every other male in the room right now. His build was slim, but there was something in the way he held himself that said he worked at his body in some way. Deciding there would be plenty of other times to "check him out", along with all the other boys in the school, Ingrid resigned herself to doodling in her notepad. She had almost a full page of bats, coffins and skulls inked on the page by the time the bell went and she had an excuse to actually look at the boy next to her.

His skin was pale, not her own moonlit sheen of course, but not tanned like half the other boys in the school who probably spent too much time rolling around in the mud pretending to be sports stars. His eyes were a particularly bright shade of ice, blue and grey melding together. The school uniform didn't flatter anyone, but the black trousers still hung on his slim legs well. That was all the time she had if she didn't want to appear to be staring like an idiot, and Ingrid would never stoop so low. He shrugged a plain black hooded jacket on over his school blazer and she wondered how he wasn't too warm in it all, then he was leaving and those gigantic neanderthals were waiting outside the door for her. Ingrid was only allowing them the privelege of sharing air with her while they were useful, and right now she needed a rough tour guide to the school. "Rough luck Ingrid, sitting next to Giles there." So the idiots knew who the boy was. "Why's that then, you brainless insects?" The twins shared a look that clearly said 'is she talking about us?' before one of them answered. "He's a right weirdo, killer on the rugby pitch but he's all pale and barely says a word to anyone." "I presume his name isn't actually Giles?" "Nah, well. Adam Giles. He's got a little sister in first year here, she's a firecracker!" Not especially interested in siblings, Ingrid simply filed away his name and demanded the twins lead her to her next class.

Certain this was all designed to test her not-extensive patience, Ingrid found that all but one of her classes today had ended with the only available seat being next to the reclusive "Adam Giles". He never spoke unless called upon, working diligently and silently without a trace of emotion or answering questions with a soft but commanding voice. As the bell rang to signal the end of the day, Ingrid stood outside waiting for the hearse to come and pick her up. The mystery boy was stood with a younger girl, head full of curls and talking a mile a minute. A grey car pulled up, Adam giving the bundle of curls a quick hug as she jumped in the car but not joining her. She watched him exchange a few words with the driver of the car, presumably a parent of his picking up his sister before waving them off and heading in the direction of the sports pitch. Ingrid decided she needed a walk as the hearse was late, and the sports pitch just happened to be where she was thinking of going. Turning the corner he'd last disappeared round, she couldn't see his black-clad figure, but the steady stream of boys entering and leaving a door in rugby clothes gave her an idea of where he'd gone. He wasn't gone long, reappearing in the dark blue top and black shorts. The twins were right, he was pale - the colouring of the kit emphasising it further. The other boys didn't seem too offset by him, though they didn't make much effort to speak to him directly. As they took their places and practiced, Ingrid cursed the twins for being right again. His slight frame didn't stop him tackling, slim legs graceful even as the bulkier boys tried to take him down. Adam Giles *was* good at rugby it seemed.

Hearing the groan of engines and beeping that indicated her ride was here, Ingrid quickly made her way to the car before anyone saw her lurking around the rugby practice. It wouldn't do for anyone to pick up on her strange fascination with the mystery boy. Never more grateful for her fathers lack of interest in her day to day life, Ingrid stalked past Count Dracula, grabbing a snack and heading up to her room in the tower. The Count usually slept in the crypt, or took a lower floor bedroom if he wanted space - he liked it where it was damp and cold. Peering out of her bedroom window, Ingrid could see the school from this viewpoint, but not the sports pitch. Mentally slapping herself for even looking, Ingrid threw herself on her four poster bed and perused the various posters and curtaining material on the walls. Stripping out of the ghastly uniform, Ingrid pulled on her favourite skirt - red with bats all over it - and a red top to match. Setting off the outfit with a small black waistcoat, she felt much less adrift in familiar clothes and settled down to draw again, picking at her bag of crisps and flicking on the CD player in the corner. This worked to relax her for a while, til she realised the sketch beneath her pencil was a very good profile drawing of Adam Giles. Tracing a finger over the solid curve of his jawline, Ingrid shook her head to clear the strange feeling and tore the page up, not stopping until it was shredded into tiny pieces. She was NOT obsessed with a breather. No matter what that stupid stuffed toy in the corner said. Said stuffed toy, also known as Zoltan the hell-hound, wheeled over to her. "Ah, Mistress Ingrid, how was your first day in breather school?"

Ingrid wished she had powers already, so she could set fire to the stupid animal and his sawdust filling. No such luck, so she ground out a typical response of how they were all stinking bloodbags and resolutely not thinking of the drawing she'd just done. Starting a new one, Ingrid sketched the outline of a coffin, adding elegant carvings and burnished metal plague and hinges. That was all well and good until she realised she hadn't added her own I.D initials, but A.G instead. Curse that pale rugby freak. Tearing up that drawing too, Ingrid sighed and flopped back on the bed. Breather school was a bigger mistake than she thought. She could only hope tomorrow led to meeting other, less irritatingly interesting boys so she could forget about Adam Giles. She was Ingrid Dracula, they fawned over her, not the other way around. If only she had her fangs, she could drain the pale freak and be done with it. Rolling over to scream into her pillow, Ingrid allowed herself the moment to lose control and vent her frustrations, threatening Zoltan with disembowelment if he mentioned it to anyone. He'd gasped and wheeled himself away, so she was pretty sure it had worked. Just in case, she'd shoved a squeaky bat in his mouth on her way down for dinner and he'd been gnawing at it happily when she returned. Curling up into a fitful sleep, Ingrid resigned herself to returning to the breather hell-hole when she woke.

Pulling on the atrocious uniform and climbing out of the hearse with all her usual grace, Ingrid dragged herself to "woodwork" class. Unless they were building coffins, she really wasn't interested. The teachers name gave her pause - Van Helsing, she was sure she'd heard it before. There were two empty seats at a desk in the back, so she hung back in hope that nobody would fill them and waited for all the boys to sit down before she did, not wanting any of the drooling morons to decide to sit next to her. Settling in at the back and refusing to even touch any of the tools in front of her, she growled internally as someone rushed in late and sat next to her. The regrettably familiar scent of subtle aftershave hit her, and before she turned to look, she knew it was Adam. He wasn't even looking at her, a mumbled apology all the sound he'd made as he sat down. "Don't let it happen again Giles." Adam had nodded, head bowed over the desk and somehow managing to know what he was doing without even looking at the board. Ingrid sat back and watched him, his slim hands graceful as they worked the tools over raw material. "Count, why aren't you working?" Ingrid pulled up her innocent smile and turned to the teacher. "I have allergies to various metals, until I know what these tools are made of I won't be touching any of them." The bald mans face clearly screamed disbelief, but Ingrid kept up the innocent face until he grunted and turned away.

Even Ingrid's flagrant disregard for the objective of class didn't turn Adams head, his skilled fingers transforming a lump of wood into an almost perfect spoon before the bell had even rung. Van Hell-stinks had looked at him in surprise, apparently the project was supposed to span two lessons so they could learn how each tool worked. Adam had just shrugged, sweeping up the mess he'd made into a bin and dusting off his clothes as quietly as possible. As he moved about the workspace Ingrid was able to observe him further. His mouth was small but his bottom lip pouty, almost petulant. He had two little moles on the inside of his wrist, only visible when his shirt sleeve rolled up as he stretched to reach something. His uniform was immaculate, tie perfectly knotted below his collar. The way he moved had a natural grace, the sweep of his cheekbones only visible under natural light when he had to walk past the window. His hair curled below his ears and at the side of his fringe, casually swept over to the side and he had a habit of pushing it out of his eyes when he worked.

It wasn't even the end of first class and Ingrid already had a whole new page in her mental notebook titled 'Adam Giles'. She really needed to stop this. As the bell rang for next class, Adam was predictably quick to pull his black jacket over his blazer, picking up his bag and leaviing before most people had even tidied up their stations. Waiting for the already-familiar sea of adoring fans to drag past her, Ingrid stood up, the Branagh twins already waiting to carry her bag. Realising it was maths again next, Ingrid barely suppressed a groan of frustration at the realisation she'd be sitting next to him again. Now may be a good time to start skipping classes, but she couldn't even pretend to herself that she didn't want to spend more time observing his pale visage. Letting the bumbling idiots escort her between legions of hormonal boys clamouring for her attention, Ingrid scowled at as many of them in turn as she could. Adam was already in his seat when she got there, and while she knew she could sit elsewhere and scare off anyone who tried to say otherwise, Ingrid didn't see the point and took her seat next to him.

Not daring to risk doodling absent-mindedly in case she started drawing him again, Ingrid begrudgingly took notes on the ramblings of the overweight, annoying teacher whining at them about multiplication or algebra, she wasn't entirely sure which. Adam was diligently taking notes, somehow aware of every word the teacher said without so much as looking up. The rest of the day passed this way, her only free time away from his subtle scent and graceful body at lunch when she was set upon by her fan club again. She saw him sat alone in the corner, but then the mass of bodies swarming her grew and she couldn't see past them. The Branagh idiots kept them at bay while she ate her pick of at least five different lunches in peace. It hadn't escaped her notice, however, that she wasn't the only girl noticing Adam. While he was quiet and by all accounts odd, he was still graceful, slender and his bright eyes and smooth skin gave him a youthful glow of attraction. None of the girls dared approach him, but there were clearly girls eyeing him and hoping he'd notice them back. So far the only people she'd actually seen him say more than two words to without prompting were his mother and sister. Or even look in the face for that matter, during rugby he'd been looking at the body flying toward him or the ball he was throwing and catching, not the faces of the players around him.

Afternoon classes were the same, his quiet yet distracting presence next to her. It was a good thing she didn't care for the breather tests, her transformation meaning she'd be dropping out of school before they came about, as she wasn't sure she could learn much this year with him there. She saw him again, stood with his younger, chattier sister and actually smiling at her, his whole face lighting up. When the car pulled up this time, he climbed in with her and Ingrid had to master an urge to follow them. The hearse was quicker today, though she was contemplating taking up walking home just to avoid hanging around seeing Adam. It was pathetic really, how she was already entranced by a breather she'd known for two days. It must run in the family, her father couldn't resist a breather woman if the Grand High Vampire was watching. Damn Dracula genes.

Giving in to the urge to draw when she got home, her sketch reflected the smile she'd seen earlier, his whole body more relaxed and open as his sister rattled on at him about her day or crayons or whatever younger siblings talked about. Having none, she had no idea. This picture didn't get torn up like the others, instead she folded it up and hid it away in her bedside drawer, tucking it safely below the painting of her, her mother Magda and the Count. She kept it for show, pulling it out when grandparents visited and the like to show "family commitment", but as Magda had left them all for a werewolf, she didn't think it mattered so much. Ingrid wasn't even sure why she kept the picture, but something in her refused to destroy that smile. Scowling at the homework she'd been set, Ingrid saw no point in actually doing it but she set about scrawling down answers to the math questions she'd somehow taken down. Adam's diligent note taking would surely come in useful right now. Pushing the over-romantic thought of doing homework together like a pair of geeks away, Ingrid tossed her school work onto her desk and dressed to go outside. She hated the sun, but clouds were starting to come in so she thought she could get an hour or so of peace away from the Count shouting about peasant mobs and werewolves. Even in the tower room, she could still hear him.

Walking along one of the rural roads, keeping a half-aware ear out for vehicles, Ingrid found herself in an open field. There were a couple of dog walkers, the odd jogger scattered about the place. Black shorts and pale legs caught her eye, Ingrid wanted to turn away and walk closer at the same time. Her eyes followed the pale jogger in the distance, hoping and not hoping it was Adam. Forcing herself to keep walking rather than look like a complete idiot, the milky skin came closer and closer. She saw the pouty lip, the hair curling over his sweaty forehead, the downcast eyes even while he was out jogging. Adam didn't even appear to notice her all of two feet away, simply continuing on the trodden-in route around the field. Letting out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, Ingrid forced herself to turn around and head home before she decided to stand and wait for Adam to circle round past her again.

The next month continued much like this, her bedside table now full of folded pictures of Adam, his smile, his eyes, even one of his naked torso she'd spied when he was finishing rugby practice while she had detention for skipping PE. He'd stripped off the dark blue shirt, wiping his sweaty face and damp hair with it. A couple of the other players had shouted at him jokingly to "put it away", but Ingrid was walking back from 'helping' clean up rubbish (she'd hypnotised the teacher and he'd done it all, thank blood for powers that came in early) and spied the muscled body. His chest and stomach were lean, no bulging musculature but it was clear he excercised. The pale skin extended here too, and Ingrid had committed the sight of him stretching before going back in the shower to memory and drawn it when she got home. It wasn't even a specifically sexual thing she felt towards him, more a craving to know more about him, to be near him. Though she couldn't deny that he was attractive, cloaked in mystery and muscles wrapped in snow-white skin. A week after the first month had gone by, Ingrid had been scowling into her locker while the Branagh twins were in lunch-time detention for punching a guy who'd been picking on their little sister and someone walked into the open locker door. Closing the door to shout at the moron invading her space, she was caught short at the face that met her.

Soft blond curls framed an innocent face, not tanned but not Adam's moonlight pallor either and wide, genuine eyes meeting hers as he hastened to apologise for not looking where he was going. Shaking her head, Ingrid waved him off and said it was fine. "I'm Will, I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" Indicating negative again, Ingrid waited for him to flap off. "Ingrid, right? You're the girl all the boys talk about." Knowing that was likely true given that she had a flock almost everywhere she went, Ingrid just nodded. "Well, I don't blame you for not being chatty, you have a sea of drooling idiots around you mostly and I hear you sit next to Mr Silent in nearly every class, you may have forgotten how to talk to normal people. If you ever want to, come find me. I promise not to drool on your shoes like dumb and dumber do." And with that, the curly haired boy was gone. Ingrid shook herself, remembering she was surrounded by idiot breathers left, right and centre and to stop paying them any mind.

Slamming her locker shut for effect, Ingrid stormed outside. It was heavy and overcast, virtually nobody outside as she wandered across to the stands. There was a chance she'd run into some illicit smoker or smooching pile of hormones, but the dark space below the stands was blissfully empty. Or so she thought. A hand on her shoulder pulled her against a support beam, and if she hadn't drawn a breath prepared to scream at whoever dared touch her, she wouldn't have noticed the subtle scent that belonged to only one boy here at Stokely Grammar. "Already moving on?" His voice was rough, deep with a thick welsh accent. "Don't think I don't see you looking Ingrid, I'm not as blind as you think I am." She'd been about to deny ever looking at him, but as she opened her mouth smooth lips met hers, and whatever she'd been about to say was lost as Adam pressed against her, tongue sliding in her mouth and firm body trapping her against the beam at her back. Her hands came up, intending to push him off her but ended up clasping at his shoulders when he nipped at her lip, a shocked moan of pleasure echoing into his mouth from hers. He pulled off her then, panting almost as heavily as she was. "I don't want to see you looking elsewhere, I'll come to you when I'm ready." And with that, he left her there. The tingling pain in her lip was the only indicator she hadn't actually just dreamed the whole thing. She now had two new things for her "Adam Giles" list - he kissed like the devil and his voice was pure silk.

Stopping to check her face didn't scream illicit encounter in the field, Ingrid made her way back to the school. Sliding into her seat in class, Adam gave absolutely no indication anything had happened, that he'd done something that almost, if not every, boy in the school would give their right arm to have a shot at. Ingrid wasn't about to lower herself to trying to get his attention, pointedly applying tinted balm over her tingling lip before pretending to focus on the class. Not that she could have told him what the class was if he'd asked, her mind still back under the stands feeling him against her. As they left that day, Adam stood with his sister like every other day, Ingrid could have sworn his eyes darted to her for just a second. Not that she'd admit that, in case it turned out to be wishful thinking and that she was pathetically hoping he'd notice her. Setting off on her walk home (it was starting to get tiresome waiting for Renfield to turn up), Ingrid ignored the Branagh bog-brains she knew were nearby in favour of plugging into her iPod and filling her ears with dulcet tones of melodic rock music. She'd found it calmed her when she was trapped thinking of Adam, and with her pulse still racing every time she thought of him against her, Ingrid thought she might need calming down.

Reaching the castle, Ingrid turned her own music off and heard the Count storming about the place again. "What was it this time Renfield? Funerals Monthly late again?" The servile wart scowled at her, twisted and rotten inside from years of serving Count Dracula. "He got caught by the farmer whos animals he's been drinking, he's developed a taste for sheeps blood Mistress Ingrid." Shaking her head at the idiot in charge of her clan, Ingrid made for her tower room where she could privately obsess over Adam bloody Giles. How dare he tell her not to speak to other boys unless he said so, and that she was supposed to wait around until he was ready to come to her, whatever that meant. Ingrid was tempted to go after other boys just to wind him up, she certainly had them lining up, but one memory of his kiss on her and she knew it was pointless. Not that she was worried about hurting others feelings, but Ingrid didn't see the point in lowering herself for second best when Adam could deliver. That didn't mean she couldn't hit him where it hurt, make him jealous just by thinking she was interested elsewhere. Not tomorrow, he'd see right through her then. Soon though, Ingrid was not a patient girl and she wasn't living by anyone elses schedule.

-YD-

 **I wanted to finish this all in one go but I'm running about 40 hours sleepless now, lets hope my plan for this story doesn't melt out my ears in my sleep and I'll finish it tomorrow, then update Chosen Two and start my BVSA sequel. Well, thats the plan, depending how long I sleep the day away!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **I slept for about nine hours, drank a couple of litres of sugary tea and now have an entire afternoon/evening free to devote to finishing this, updating Chosen Two and hopefully starting my next fic. But we'll see how my inspiration goes for that.**

 **Onwards!**

-YD-

Ingrid forced herself to remain calm the next day at school. She may have spent slightly longer on her hair and makeup that morning, but she didn't think anyone else would notice and it was obvious she had a swarm of groupies to keep happy. Taking her seat, a few minutes late as usual, Ingrid was surprised to see the seat next to her empty. Some spotty, smelly cretin leaned in behind her while the teacher was distracted. "Lucky break Ingrid, Giles is off sick today. I saw his little sister get dropped off earlier but he wasn't with them. I can keep you company if you like?" His smile was lecherous, and Ingrid would have hypnotised him into something embarassing if they weren't in a full class. "More space for me today then. I wouldn't touch you if it was the end of the world and you had the last clean water, now get lost." Ingrid placed her bag on the empty seat and ignored the whiny imbecile behind her. The idiot teacher still gave her detention for talking, but pushed it to the next afternoon as they couldn't stay behind "giving up their plans because Ingrid couldn't keep her social life out of class". The creep got detention too, but that was hardly notable.

She made a point throughout the day to place her bag in Adam's empty chair, ignoring the fan club at lunch after choosing whos food she wanted. Ingrid could still feel eyes burning into her, but certain Adam wasn't in she allowed curiousity to eek out and looked over to where she felt she was being watched. That Will kid was watching her, though not as creepily or intently as most of the other boys did. She needed to ask her resident school information idiots about him at some point, though not where Will could see her do so, naturally. No point giving the boy false hope just yet. As everyone started filing out for lunch, she waited until she saw Will's hair leaving the room before grabbing one of the Branaghs and scowling at their hopeful look. "What's with that Will kid?" They both turned to the door, though he was gone now. "Will Clarke? Art geek but alot of the girls like him. Kind of like Giles but less anti-social and weird I guess. Why'd you ask?" "He keeps trying to talk to me, I wanted to check out whether or not he was a freak before I allowed him the privelege." The twins looked annoyed now, trying to work out if they'd just given the blonde boy a tick in Ingrid's books. Leaving them to wonder, Ingrid decided there was little point in staying for the rest of the day and allowed herself an early finish.

The gap in the fence under the stands was well-known but never talked about, and Ingrid tried to ignore the rise in her pulse as she remembered being here before. Her transformation couldn't come fast enough, then her treacherous heart wouldn't skip over anyone. At least she wasn't going to be accosted by the self-righteous brat today, Ingrid convinced herself that was a good thing as she stole out of the gap and made her way home, glad for her lack of observing uniform rules when she zipped her jacket up and no longer looked like a truant. Renfield grunted at her in way of greeting, the Count appeared to actually be asleep this time and she made her way up to her room with a stash of confectionary she'd taken at lunch but decided to save for later. Boys were so easy, she didn't even have to know their names, just exist and they were all offering her things in the hopes of a moment of her time. Well, most of them. Adam seemed particularly resistant to both Ingrid's charms, and oblivious to the breather girls who watched him much less discreetly than she did. And Will, Will was definitely interested but he didn't join the throng of worshippers every day.

Always prone to comfort eating, Ingrid started in on the stash of chocolate she had. It was a good thing most vampires didn't have to worry about bad skin, though she wondered what exactly was wrong with cousin Boris. He was spotty, needed braces and had asthma for bats sake. Ingrid wondered if he was actually a breather uncle Ivan had picked up from the hospital by mistake. Not that it mattered, Ivan was younger than the Count so his children were the legitimate heir to the throne. She'd been told as a girl she couldn't take over, but Ingrid was hardly about to let that stop her. When she was old enough, she could charm her way through the Vampire High Council, change a few old laws and hopefully not need to actually seduce the filthy old coffin loiterers to do so. Sometimes being this beautiful came with so much to do. Though not right now, she supposed. Right now she had little to do but try to ignore the flutter in her stomach when she thought of Adam's tongue in her mouth. Ingrid had always thought of that as slobbery and disgusting, but she couldn't deny the heat in her body when he'd so casually invaded her like he had every right to. And the way he'd nipped at her lip, Ingrid couldn't believe she'd actually made a sound of pleasure at being bitten by a breather. The skin there still tingled when she thought about it. Growling in frustration and starting on the cakes, Ingrid scowled to herself as she thought yet again about Adam bloody Giles.

Feeling sick and bloated and not all that comforted, Ingrid brushed the crumbs off her bed and climbed into her sleepwear - a black nightie and fuzzy red dressing gown. Settling back on her bed even though it wasn't yet dark. It's not like she had anywhere else to be, though she left her makeup on until she was ready to sleep, naturally. Rubbing a couple of wipes over her eyes and lips, Ingrid settled down for the night as the moonlight poured through her window and ignored the thought that Adam's skin seemed to glow like he was under moonlight all the time. She wasn't going to fall asleep thinking of him again. Not that she had before, not at all. She absolutely didn't fall asleep thinking of his ice blue eyes and soft smiles that night. Ingrid had almost convinced herself in her sleep, and woke up firmly denying it all. The sick feeling still in her stomach from yesterdays cupcake frenzy told her it hadn't all been imaginary though, and she decided school didn't sound so good today and crawled back into bed. Dozing peacefully for a few hours, Ingrid got up around midday feeling considerably better and rather hungry. Deciding against getting dressed, Ingrid traipsed downstairs in search of something edible. The door knocked as she was making a mug of tea, but Renfield failed to answer it while she was adding milk so she sighed angrily and went to answer it herself. Mrs Branagh was there holding some kind of flask. "The boys told me you were off today Ingrid. I've brought you some chicken soup dear, always does the trick for my kids." Screaming internally, Ingrid permitted the irritating breather woman entry and followed her to the table, sipping at her tea and hoping the infernal woman didn't stay long.

Somehow magnetised to the kitchen, Mrs Branagh returned holding bowl, spoon and flask before setting up a steaming bowl of chicken soup for Ingrid. Knowing she wouldn't get rid of the woman until she at least started on the soup, Ingrid grimaced her way through half the bowl before saying she felt too full. It was horrendous, even the twins must have struggled to eat it. "Thank you Mrs Branagh, I think I'm going to get more tea and head back to bed now though." The woman was all smiles as usual. "I'll just leave you the flask then, take it with you to bed and you can sip at it if you want to. Tell your father I said hello!" And then finally she was gone! Success! Ingrid left the food where it was, Renfield would probably enjoy the foul taste and the flask would be useful for carrying tea around in, there was a downside to living so many steps above the rest. She was just about to head back upstairs away from the vile soup when the door knocked again. Actually letting out a small scream of irritation, Ingrid flung the door open. Surprise stopped any cutting remark she had as she saw Adam Giles stood in front of her. He was wearing black slim fitting jeans and a striped jumper in shades of light and dark. Could pull off any look, had zero taste apparently. "Mrs Branagh called my mum to see if I was still off sick and offering to bring me soup like she did for you. I told mum I was feeling better because I've heard terrible things about it so she sent me up to see how you were." That may be the most words Adam had ever spoken ever, probably practiced on the way here Ingrid thought. His voice wasn't as rough as it had been under the stands, but it was still rich and deep. Suddenly very conscious of what she was wearing, Ingrid stood back to let him in. "I'll just be a minute."

Dashing upstairs, Ingrid was mentally trying to choose something less embarassing to wear. Throwing off the dressing gown, she stood there in her nightie and stared at her clothes. She had this problem most days - she looked so fantastic in everything, how was she supposed to pick? A creak outside her door surprised Ingrid, and she turned to tell Renfield to fall down each step painfully and land in the slime pit somehow. It wasn't Renfield though. It was Adam. Ingrid had to fight a squeak of surprise as she stood here in nothing but her nightie and fuzzy slippers (what, the castle gets cold?). That look in his eyes was back, not looking at her face but his dilated pupils gave him a slightly wild look as he approached her. "I don't think you were off sick Ingrid." Remembering she was Ingrid Dracula, not a starstruck schoolgirl, Ingrid straightened up and answered. "Oh really, and what would you know exactly?" He didn't seem phased, kept moving towards her a little at a time. "I think you were worried I'd hear about you showing interest in that Clarke boy again. Mrs Branagh told my mum the twins had complained you liked another boy." Damn Branagh twins, she was going to rip their ears off. "And I care so much what you think? I just didn't feel like being surrounded by braindead idiots today, and I do what I like." He was still coming closer, and Ingrid was reminded she had next to nothing on and he was strong enough to tackle a boy twice his size.

Stopping in front of her, his subtle aftershave was still present even though she couldn't remember him ever actually showing signs of stubble. The door closed behind them, Ingrid knowing it was the castle picking up Count Dracula's tantrum traits but Adam knowing no such thing. "It's just a draft, happens in places like this." Ingrid wasn't sure he was even listening, his eyes fixed on her mouth now. She hadn't had time to notice before, but he was a little taller than her and right now she felt like he towered over her. "What's the matter, no beams to trap me against today?" Adam's eyes flickered up to hers then, and Ingrid felt something like danger and arousal twisting together to course through her veins. She barely had time to register his hands on her waist before he was picking her up and tossing her on her bed. He crawled over her body, and she was undoubtedly trapped beneath him now. "Who needs beams?" And then his mouth was on hers again and Ingrid couldn't find the energy to care that he was annoying and assumptive and throwing her around, looping her arms around his neck to pull his body flush with hers.

It didn't even break his stride, teeth grazing over her lip until she whimpered for more. He bit down, sharp edges pressing into the delicate skin and the pain was glorious, making her body arch beneath his. He growled at her when she rubbed against him and Ingrid felt a thrill rush through her at the thought she could affect him so, an ache between her thighs at the deep sound rumbling in his chest. Ingrid tugged at the terrible jumper he had on and he wriggled out of it quickly, smirking as her hands reached for his toned chest and stomach. She matched his smirk as her long nails scraped over his sides, his mouth falling open with a shocked sound of pleasure. Adam seemed to stop and consider her for a moment, eyes roving over her body beneath his as he knelt above her. Even with him now topless, Ingrid still felt naked and vulnerable under his dark gaze and reached up to pull him back against her, seeking his mouth on hers and his firm muscles against her own softer curves. His tongue slid over her bitten, swollen lips and she whimpered again, the tingles of contact seeming to snake through her body as he penetrated her mouth again.

Determined not to let him take charge Ingrid pushed back, nipping at his mouth and licking at the roof of his mouth until he groaned and pressed harder against her. She moaned in turn as she felt him hard against her stomach, suddenly realising she was alone in her room and the only person who knew he was here was his mother. Wriggling harder against him, she was rewarded with another groan and his hips thrusting against her as he sought friction. Ingrid would never admit to the whine of frustration when Adam's mouth left hers and his body moved away, the sound soon turning into a gasp as she felt his cool hands on her inner thighs. Smooth fingers trailed higher, pushing up her nightdress and her legs widening of their own accord as he touched her. Her cheeks burned under the scrutiny, his eyes locked between her thighs and his fingers making purchase with her damp underwear. A smirk crossed his face at the obvious sign he aroused her, Ingrid fighting the urge to press harder against his fingers and make him feel even more smug.

"What's the matter Giles, wouldn't know what to do with a girl without a map?" There it was again, the flash in his eyes that made her wetter, arousing and dangerous as he shook his head. "I know exactly what I'm doing to you Ingrid." His voice was rough again, his muscled chest rising and falling quickly and Ingrid knew she was affecting him, even if he pretended otherwise as his fingers probed between her thighs. Biting her swollen lip to suppress her sounds of pleasure, Ingrid felt him explore her gently, stoking her arousal further and brushing over a spot that had her arching for more and stars dancing across her vision. Giving up on hiding it she whimpered "There, fuck touch me there again." His eyes grew brighter, burning pools of ice the only sign he was affected by her words as he brushed the same spot over and over, teasing circles around it until she begged him again. Certain her underwear was ruined, Ingrid tugged at his free hand and placed it on the elastic holding the fabric to her body. His eyes found hers again and Ingrid felt breathless at the emotions in his eyes, Adam clearly knowing she'd never done anything like this before and the concern on his face telling her she wasn't misplacing her trust.

The loss of his touch ached between her thighs but then both his hands were tugging the black lace away and he actually groaned at the skin revealed to him, hand returning to the spot that made colours flash across her eyes and pleasure curl hot and deep in her stomach. A strange kind of tingle was building in her body, centred at the spot his cool touch met her body. He returned to kissing her, brushing his lips and tongue against hers between her moans of pleasure and hips rocking into his touch. Ingrid could feel her body tensing up, and Adam seemed to know what was happening better than she did as his head dropped, cool tongue swiping at her neck before biting down and sucking harshly. The pain twisted into pleasure and the tingle burst into flames, she bit down on his shoulder and screamed as her body shook against his. In the haze of pleasure she felt him still hard against her hip, rubbing against her trembling body until he grunted against her neck and relaxed next to her.

Feeling the fog in her mind start to lift, Ingrid tugged her nightdress back down and turned to the prone boy occupying half of her bed. "I thought you were only going to come to me when you were ready? What's changed in a day and a half?" He chuckled at her quoting him,the smug bastard, but the humour on his face was short-lived. "Like I said, my mum sent me to check you were ok." "Yeah, I'm sure part of her itinery was sneaking into my bedroom and molesting me on my bed." Adam leaned over to kiss her again, her body melting in surrender to his with no actual thought on her part. "I think molesting would imply you didn't enjoy it, and I've got the teeth marks to say you came like a freight train." There was indeed a deep mark on his shoulder where she'd tried to process the feelings coursing through her. An ache on her neck had her reaching to feel his own mark on her skin. "Now that Clarke kid will know to stay away from what's mine." That riled Ingrid, she was nobodys posession. "I belong to nobody, I'm not yours anymore than I'm his."

Ingrid rolled off the bed, pulling clean underwear on and covering her nightdress with a jumper and jeans she wore when Renfield was putting up new wall decorations - it usually ended in dust everywhere so she'd learned to have a few sets of clothes she didn't mind ruining. When she turned back Adam was in the same place she'd left him, and she followed his eyeline to the discarded scrap of lace he'd removed from her. Snatching them up to toss in the laundry basket near her door, Ingrid walked out of the room in the hopes he'd follow her so she could kick him out. Waiting on the stairs for a moment, she darted back to her room as she heard the scrape of wood. It was too late, Adam had found the family painting and naturally picked it up. The pile of papers folded beneath were already in his hand before she could stop him. The topmost one was one she'd done recently, his lean muscled torso bare as she'd spied him after rugby practice. She froze as Adam sifted through the pile, the bottom one memorialising the first time she'd seen him smile.

"When did you start these?" His voice was thick, some kind of emotion she expected was horror at her strange behaviour in his throat. "About a day after I started at the school." Ingrid meant to lie, but she still felt exposed to him, her world a little off-kilter from the sparks of pleasure she could still feel echoing inside her and the words just tumbled out. His eyes found hers again, softer and more open. "I didn't realise I had such a drastic impact on the most popular girl in school. I thought you'd hear I was a weirdo freak and ignore me like everyone else." "I didn't think you'd notice me either, you seemed uniquely immune to my... charms and everyone said you barely spoke a word to anyone other than your sister." Adam seemed to ponder that for a minute. "They were right, everyone thinks I'm strange. They love me on the rugby pitch because I'm faster and stronger than I look, but when I first started there they all thought I seemed dark and alone. I've never made friends easily, but my sister is like a ball of sunshine and my mum loves me even if I'm strange."

Unsure why Adam was feeling so talkative for once, she sat back next to him on the bed, the pile of drawings she'd done of him like a magnet for open and honest conversation. "What about your father?" His shoulders tensed and Ingrid almost apologised. "I never knew him, my mum has never lied about falling pregnant young and single. Georgina, sorry, George, was the result of a guy who hung around for about a year but disappeared when mum said she was pregnant. It's mostly just been the three of us the whole time." Supposing it was her turn, Ingrid answered with "It's just me and my dad, but he's got... issues. My mother left him for another man before we moved here from Eastern Europe and I only see her and her parents occasionally. My fathers parents are long gone." Cool fingers laced with hers then, Adam squeezing her hand gently. "Guess we both know how it feels to grow up more alone than everyone else." "Maybe you are dark and interesting, but that's ok. That's my thing." Adam smiled at her then, his whole face transforming into something beautiful and Ingrid felt her chest constrict.

"So, is tomorrow back to usual? You ignoring me unless you get jealous and trap me against some flat surface?" Ingrid hated the need to ask, but she didn't want to make a fool of herself at school by showing him attention and being rebuffed. "I don't know. I don't want to make a splash of drama, but I also don't want every other guy in the school hanging off you." That didn't really answer her question, but he hadn't denied being jealous and that warmed her chest. "Well if you don't decide soon, I'll be putting makeup over this mark of yours and be back to having every boy at my command." Adam had growled at the implication, launching at her throat and sucking new marks along the length of her pale neck until she was incoherent with pleasure. His hands wrestled at the fastening on her jeans, yanking them open and his fingers finding her oversensitive nub and rubbing at her roughly. It was a painfully arousing contrast to the gentle touches of before and Ingrid felt the tingling sensation mounting faster. His erection against her thigh was evidence of how badly he wanted her in this moment and she shattered beneath him, moaning into his still bare shoulder as his teeth sunk into her neck again. He murmered "Oh fuck" against her ear and shook against her again, and Ingrid was prepared to bet he was going home sticky and uncomfortable. Not that she was faring much better, her knickers damp with release as he hadn't bothered stripping her bare this time.

Unable to resist the joke as he collapsed next to her, she smirked as she said "Want to borrow some of my clean underwear? I think lace would suit you." He growled into her shoulder but said nothing else, still panting. She let him come down from his high, waiting til Adam was ready to talk again while she tried to understand the way she reacted so strongly to him. Ingrid had never met anyone who could arouse her so, or even at all really but Adam had turned her into a trembling puddle of goo. "I bet you can't hide all those marks now." Oh, he was back to earth then. "Then you'd better decide what you want to do at school, because if you aren't man enough to admit there's something between us I'll cover them and request to have my seats switched." Adam froze next to her, and she hoped it was that he hated the idea of not spending most of the day next to her as much as she did. "Fine, I'll throw myself to the wolves and admit the weird pale freak has landed Ingrid Count." Ingrid squeezed his hand then, trying to reassure the obviously scared teen next to her. "Don't worry, I'll tell the Branagh idiots they can be your replacement when we break up so long as they make sure nobody beats you up."

"When we break up? Your faith in me is astounding." Ingrid had to laugh at the put-out look on his face then. "Don't be stupid, I have to make it sound definite or they won't do as they are told. You don't think I keep them around for sparkling conversation do you?" Adam chuckled against her shoulder then, stretching and grimacing at his undoubtedly uncomfortable and sticky underwear. "My offer still stands Giles, I have some blue ones if you want to match your jumper." He turned to her smirking face, returning with "Why Ingrid, I had no idea you were so keen to get me out of my undies." Letting him have the last comment in favour of rubbing at her sore neck, Ingrid could still feel the indentations of his teeth in her skin. "I'm kind of sorry about that.I didn't mean to be so rough, but it looks good on you." Ingrid smirked at that - everything looked good on her. Adam turned to look out of her window. "I better get home, it's going to be dark soon." He paused then, clearly mulling something over in his head. "Would you like to come? Meet my mum and George? It's fine if you don't obviously, I just thought I'd ask." Ingrid had stood up by then, silencing the rambling boy with a kiss.

"Who knew you could get so flustered? Let me change into something that doesn't smell like teenage hormones and guilty touching, and then yes, I'd like to meet the little firecracker and the woman who loves her strange son." His answering smile was blinding, and Ingrid knew what she'd be drawing when she came home. Well, after she'd drawn him half-naked and kneeling above her, eyes blown with arousal. Sending him to wait outside while she changed, though he protested with a smirk as he picked up his jumper, Ingrid shut the door on him and wriggled out of her damp jeans and underwear. Opting for a red skirt, black long sleeved top and red jacket, she smoothed concealer over her neck until the purpling marks were hidden and then added eyeliner and lip gloss. Satisfied she didn't look like she'd been screaming in pleasure half an hour previously, she opened her door and found Adam still shirtless and scowling at her neck. "Is that really the first impression you want your mother to have of me?" His eyes widened then, grumbling unhappily but conceding her point. He turned to pull his jumper over his head and Ingrid took the chance to admire the muscles in his back leading down to his slim waist and hips. "Enjoying the view?" Adam turned back smirking, his hair slightly ruffled from his jumper and Ingrid couldn't resist smoothing it down, though it was really a chance to see if it felt as soft as she'd always thought it did. Holding out her hand, Ingrid couldn't believe she was going through the whole "meeting the parents" deal, but she was painfully curious to see where this strange boy had come from. He took it and started leading her down the stairs, the anxiety clear in the line of his shoulders. "You do realise you have met your mother before, don't worry - I can charm any parent other than my own." He turned to flash her another smile, the constriction in her chest at his bright eyes tight and warm and wonderful. She still wanted to know what was so special about Adam bloody Giles.

-YD-

 **I underestimated how much I was going to write for this when I called it a two-shot, I'm going to have to call it a three-shot and add the next chapter later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **I'm meant to be writing the next chapter of Chosen Two but I'm itching to finish this. I'll get on it soon I promise!**

 **Also, I'm fairly certain Twilight came long after Harry Potter ATPS but I couldn't resist a vampire joke or two.**

 **Warnings for sex and angst?**

-YD-

Meeting Adam's family had been a truly strange experience. His mother was charming and eccentric, a splash of paint on her smiling face as she cooed over Adam having a girlfriend. His pale face flamed as she said "I'd started worrying he wasn't into girls. It wouldn't have been a problem except I would have thought he would tell me!" Adam had replied with "Muuuuuuum!" and tugged Ingrid by the hand over to meet his little sister. Georgina, who refused to answer to such a name and insisted on being called George, was an absolute barrel of energy. Talking a mile a minute about anything and everything, making Adam smile and laugh heartily. Ingrid was surprised at how much she enjoyed this strange breather families company. George had gone on to say how their mother had always said girls could do anything boys could, a truly refreshing perspective for the only child of the "girls don't inherit the title" Count Dracula. George was studying Latin, an impressive feat for a British child of eleven years old, and saying how she and her mum loved things like sailing, horse riding and rock climbing. Adam was not quite so outdoors orientated, though he said he enjoyed rock climbing on occasion, but that George was part monkey and clambered up trees teenage boys would think twice at. It was also strange being invited to dinner, a chatty and bright energetic atmosphere and complete disregard for table manners. Ingrid felt a little out of her depth but then Adam would squeeze her hand and smile at her and everything didn't seem so scary.

He'd then dragged her away from his weird and wonderful family to show her his mothers art work, vases and sculptures and painting everywhere. The garden had piles of various old electronics, worn-out shoes and moth eaten furniture. "Mum's big on recycling, most of this will be turned into some kind of art." Next came his bedroom, Sally (as she insisted Ingrid call her, Mrs Giles was too formal) calling up behind them "leave the door open!". Ingrid had flushed as well as Adam then, memories of their frantic fumblings and her bruised neck sparking between them. His bedroom was nothing like she expected, a skateboard hung on his wall, rugby kit piled on a chair at odds with his immaculately made bed. He'd rushed to fold the clean kit, stating George would have brought it in laundered and dumped it. Ingrid smiled as he straightened the already straight books on his shelf, books about travelling and alternative lifestyles mixed in no comprehendible order with history, science and mythology. "I like books" was all he could say, clearly nervous about a girl in his room, head bowed as she took in his strange personality represented in his bedroom. "I like it, it's strange and unexpected. Much like you." He'd smiled at her again, the flutter in her stomach as his eyes lit up becoming a regular occurence. Soon enough she found herself pressed onto his bed, his face nuzzling at the unmarked side of her neck. Ingrid tugged at his hair until he kissed her again, slow and gentle motions against each others lips until Ingrid thought she'd drown.

They'd pulled apart soon after, mindful of the open door before they got too lost in each other. Sally had immediately offered to drop her home, George chattering from the front seat and Adam's fingers laced with hers across the seats. He got out the car and kissed her goodnight, Sally promising to come and pick her up in the morning to drive her to school. They'd caused quite the splash the next day, Adam opening the door and helping her out before turning to hug his sister. George had promptly hugged Ingrid goodbye too, dashing off to meet her friends. Adam turned to her then, face his usual calm mask but tension radiating from his body. Ingrid, not really caring about their audience, reached out to take his hand and casually strolled down the hallway with him to their class. Whispers followed them down the corridors "Is that Ingrid Count with that weird Giles kid?" "No way!" "What's he got that I don't?". Adam's jaw was fixed tight until Ingrid stopped, pulling him round to face her and kissing him in front of everyone. A collective gasp ran through the hallways, the headmistress plowing through the crowd and shouting at them for their public display. Adam may be more confident when they were alone, but Ingrid was more than capable amongst their peers and not concerned in the slightest that there'd be a backlash - no boy would dare attack Adam in case it made Ingrid angry, and the girls would be too busy gossiping amongst themselves.

The teacher had made a point within five minutes that teenage hormone problems and relationship gossip did not belong in the classroom, and that anyone caught talking about such trivial matters would find themselves in detention. The whispers had quieted, if not died down after that. Still not that sold on school but not wanting to distract Adam, who appeared to be interested in learning, Ingrid sighed to herself and set about making notes. By lunchtime, the Branagh twins taking their usual position between her table and the surrounding mob of idiots, Ingrid had dragged Adam to sit with her against his protests. Winking at him before she got the twin insects on side, Ingrid tapped one of them on the shoulder. Remarkably in tune with each other, they both turned to her. Pulling up her sweetest smile, Ingrid blinked widely at them both. "I really appreciate you keeping Adam here safe too, a bruise on that face would mean he stopped matching my pale and interesting look. I'll be sure to remember that when I get bored of him boys." They'd turned to grin at each other at the implications of her words, and been almost overzealous in their usual lunchtime duties. Adam had made the effort to look hurt at her words for their benefit, but his shy smile when she sat back down and took his hand told her he understood what she'd done.

George had joined them then, her and another wildly chatty friend shoving uncaringly through the crowd to sit with them. "Are you coming over again later Ingrid? Mum says you're always welcome at our house for tea and I can show you all my favourite games!" Ingrid had nodded, smiling at the hyper girl in an effort to cheer Adam up. It seemed to work well enough, he'd waved at George as soon as he and Ingrid were done eating and tugged her along with him. His goal became apparent soon enough as he pulled her under the stands. A couple of other students were smoking, but a glare from Ingrid was enough to make them stay in their place while Adam stepped closer and kissed her hard. Not particularly caring they had an audience but not wanting too much salacious behaviour to get back to George, and by extension, Sally, Ingrid made sure to only moan quietly for his ears. He'd pulled off her, eyes bright and chest heaving before leaning forward to whisper roughly in her ear "See what you do to me". He pressed into her stomach then, his erection hard against her. She'd smirked at him and replied with "Seems painful", knowing that any second now the bell would be going off.

Perfectly timed, the bell rung and he'd had to tug his jacket down over the tent of his trousers as she pulled him along to their next class. As the school day ended, the gossip was still in full force as she and Adam joined George to wait for Sally. Sally had leaned out the window, but George beat her to it by bouncing over to announce that Ingrid was coming over again. Adam had opened the door for her to slide in, darting round to his own side and linking their fingers together again. "Do your parents know where you'll be Ingrid?" Not wanting there to end up being an investigation into child neglect, Ingrid had lied. "My dad trusts me to be responsible, so long as I'm back at a reasonable hour he's encouraged me to go out and make friends. He was happy last night when I came home and said I'd been out socialising." That was an utter lie, the Count had caused a torrential thunderstorm at 1am when he found out from Renfield there had been a breather in the castle and that Ingrid had left with him. But that wasn't typical, so lying was the obvious choice. Sally had smiled and nodded, obviously not wanting to have the "single parent" chat just yet. True to her word, George had grabbed hold of Ingrid and dragged the future Countess Dracula to the computer, chattering away the whole time as she showed her Dragons World, Bejewelled and about twenty other games Ingrid had never heard of. Adam was smirking at her situation, leaning against the doorframe and looking entirely too attractive as George made Ingrid try each and every game. Sally had come to the rescue by calling George to set the table, and Adam took advantage of the empty room by pushing her into the wall and resuming kissing the air from her lungs. Dinner had been another loud, bright adventure in breather-ville and Sally had responded eagerly to Ingrid's enquiry about her artwork. There was clay in her hair, and Ingrid guessed that meant pottery.

George had dashed off after dinner, claiming a weekend sleepover and Sally had disappeared to teach a class on welding or something. Making Adam promise to walk Ingrid home before she left, Sally had left them with a knowing smile and shouted back "Be sure to play safe kids!" Adam had shouted something back at her, but Ingrid forgot entirely what it was as soon as the door closed and he'd pinned her to the sofa to kiss her soundly. Nobody around to hear them meant she delighted in every touch as his mouth found her neck and his hands slipped under her school uniform. Cool hands explored her stomach, his teeth scraping over her collarbone and she arched into the contact. Adam had the power to reduce her to a pile of hormones and sensation, and he was excercising it well right now. Questioning fingers lingered over the buttons of her shirt, his concerned eyes asking if this was ok. Arching up against him again was all the answer she could offer, words failing her as he slipped her blouse off and kissed at the swell of her breasts. Tugging at his shirt in response, Ingrid moaned as their bare skin met, his muscular body feeling amazing against hers. "Grab your clothes, I want to remember you on my bed, not the sofa my sister sits on." Ingrid barely had time to pick up her top before he was dragging her along with his own shirt in hand. Both shirts hit his floor as soon as the door closed, struggling over to the bed as they refused to stop kissing long enough to look where they were going.

Pinning his body beneath her, Ingrid let a thrill of arousal roll through her at the sight of Adam panting beneath her, the bruise on his shoulder reminding her of the pleasure he made roll through her whole body only yesterday. Forcing herself away from him, Ingrid loved the fire in his eyes as she unbuttoned her trousers and let them fall. He frantically removed his own, his lean pale body clad only in black boxer shorts, tented over the erection she'd given him. Ingrid felt dampness pool between her thighs at the sight before climbing back ontop of him to kiss at his pouting lip. His whimpering sounds told her he could feel the wet heat of her against his cock, the thrusting pressure against her sensitive skin making her whimper in return. His fingers slid down her back and she shivered at the touch, his eyes questioning as he found the clasp of her bra. Ingrid moved her hands behind her to meet his, unhooking the clasp and letting him pull the lace away from her. He groaned as her breasts were revealed, his erection jerking between her thighs and surprising a gasp from her. His smooth touch ghosted over her chest, her whole body quaking in anticipation. His thumbs rubbed over her nipples, smirking as they hardened beneath the touch and she moaned at the sensation. Adam resumed thrusting against her, her thighs trembling against his as the tingling sensation spread through her, stoked by the pressure against her surprinsgly sensitive nipples. She whined as he stopped, finding herself suddenly on her back and him back against her. He thrusted with more purchase now, the firm pressure against the pleasure spot he seemed to know by heart intense. Adam kissed her again, biting at her lip until she bucked against him, surprising a moan out of him before he ducked his head. Nipping at her collarbone, he bent down a little further, trailing his tongue around her before his mouth sealed over her nipple and he sucked hard. The next thrust had her breaking, whimpering with pleasure as she crashed into sensation. He moved away from her then, hand slipping down into his shorts and he grunted as he touched himself. Unable to actually move as her limbs were still shaking, Ingrid managed to pant out "Off". Adam understood anyway, pushing his shorts down so she could watch him stroke his cock. Clearly already aroused, he stroked at the flushed skin for only a moment before he came, fluid splattering across her stomach as he groaned, a low deep sound in the back of his throat.

Wiping the liquid off her stomach with a -conveniently placed- tissue from a box by his bed, Ingrid couldn't suppress the smile as he lay next to her still naked. "Well placed, this box of tissues Adam." He'd chuckled against her flushed skin then. "It surprises you to know a teenage boy who's been sat next to the most beautiful creature to grace this planet for the last month touches himself?" A warm glow filled her chest, and there was a tug of arousal in her stomach at the thought he'd been so attracted to her that he'd had to relieve the pressure to get through each day. "That's fair enough, I am very attractive." He'd nipped at her shoulder then, rolling on top of her to kiss her again. "My mums going to be home soon, I better open the window and get you home. Want to borrow some underwear?" She slapped at his arm for using her own words against her, but then he'd been sweet and handed her her clothes while still naked himself so she let him off. They'd walked to the bottom of the castle driveway hand in hand and he'd kissed her softly, whispering "thank you for tonight" into her neck and watching her to the front door before turning and jogging home.

Ingrid had gone over again on Saturday and somehow found herself helping Sally with a sculpture, she and Adam falling over laughing as Sally flicked paint at their overalls while they lifted various bits of furniture and electronics about the garden. Sunday had been dedicated to catching up on homework, books spread over the Giles' kitchen table and kisses stolen when the room was empty. Sally had been there the next monday morning to collect her for school, and Adam had reached over and taken her hand with a shy smile. The gossip had continued, the Branagh twins had kept the idiot boys away and Ingrid had sat in the stands watching Adam move like he was born to play rugby. The routine formed easily, and Ingrid spent at least four days out of seven at Adam's house, begging out of a few days to study for her upcoming blood test. Every friday night had been the only time they were guaranteed alone, Sally teaching classes and George a social butterfly out at sleepovers. The rest of the week they had to content themselves with stolen kisses and frantic touches below the stands, quickly becoming something of a 'sacred ground' for them.

Adam had professed love for her on Valentines day, Ingrid finding returning the sentiment unbelievably easy. Sally had taken George out for the evening to give them 'alone time' and they'd fallen into Adam's bed again exchanging gentle touches and whispered 'I love you's', shuddering together in pleasure. Ingrid had said she wasn't ready to go 'all the way', and Adam had never pushed to move beyond what she was comfortable with. His hair had grown a little longer, and Ingrid found herself bizarrely attracted to the way his curls hung around his eyes and brushed against her chest as he kissed her body. Before she knew it, six months had passed, her blood test done with and her transformation the following week. The Count was away visiting uncle Ivan who was mourning the death of Boris - some dreadful business with the Grand High Vampire and a fight. He wasn't due back until the next night, and Ingrid had been very careful to avoid him meeting Adam, not wanting Adam to become one of the undead or a lifeless corpse on the floor. It could seriously affect their relationship.

Ingrid planned to tell Adam the truth before the transformation, but she wanted one last human experience before she 'came clean' and risked losing him. Sally had granted permission for a sleepover, pulling her aside and pressing a pharmacy bag at her while Ingrid blushed brightly the last time she visited. "I know you're growing up, and I'm not naive enough to think you two hold hands and stare shyly at each other and nothing else. I just want you to be safe, I was very young when I fell pregnant with Adam. I wouldn't change having him for the world, but you two are still very young." She'd thankfully let Ingrid escape then, shoving the bag hastily into her jacket pocket, and distracting Adam from asking why she blushed by pinning him to his bed and telling him to stay silent while she wrapped her lips around his cock. He'd had to tell his mum he got injured at rugby practice to explain away the bite marks on his hand, his fist pressed against his mouth as he came whimpering down her throat. He'd lay contently next to her then, and her flushed cheeks were easily explained by arousal as the bag burned in her memory.

Adam had been thrilled to hear they'd get to spend the night together and Ingrid had locked Renfield in the crypt. He'd already seen the cavernous mess the castle could be, so Ingrid had set up a typical 'sleepover' environment in her bedroom. Sally had been surprised to hear Ingrid didn't have a tv, and had insisted she take George's old one as it was only going to end up in a sculpture otherwise. Adam had carried it to the front door for her, Ingrid kissing him goodbye and stealing into the castle before he could follow in case the Count was awake in the day - he did that sometimes when Mrs Branagh came visiting with cake and tea and a scowling husband. One such cake was boxed up in her room, Adam's secret love - fizzy drinks were stocked with it and he was bringing pizza - his other secret love. Ingrid had dressed fairly simply, wanting to look as deadly and beautiful as ever but knowing Adam rarely hesitated to strip her clothes off at any and every opportunity. Which suited her plans fine. Ingrid had even taken the time to sneak into the nurses office and steal the "sexual health" booklets, not liking that she knew very little about it when she was planning to lose her virginity. Vampire books were very little help, talking about biting and blood and pregnancy but not much else. The condoms Sally had given her were stashed in her bedside table, the family painting moved in favour of the drawings of Adam she'd done and his sketchy images of her. He was not massively artistic, but the smudgy ashy paper she'd seen him working on highlighted the arch of her cheekbones and his love for her was clear in every inch of it. Adam had profusedly apologised for the poor work, but Ingrid had been so touched that he'd even tried to draw her that she'd kissed him til he stopped apologising, then some more for good measure. George had barged into his room then, saying dinner was ready and giggling at their flushed cheeks over being caught. Sally had simply smiled when they came down and moved the conversation to schoolwork quickly.

His confidence had grown after that, and they'd taken turns drawing each other. Adam had blushed adorably when she drew him naked, stammering that he wasn't sure he was that 'big'. Pushing a movie George had raved about seeing at the cinema while they were alone on Valentines day - "Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone" (she might have borrowed Georges copy) into the bizarre disc drive on the side of her television, Ingrid decided she was as ready as she was going to be. A knock at the door echoed through the castle, and she rushed as patiently as she could to open the door. Adam was stood there holding a pizza box, dressed in her favourite slim-fitting jeans on him and a t-shirt she'd gotten him in the hopes he'd stop wearing those terrible striped jumpers. She leaned in to kiss him, his subtle aftershave wrapping around her and making her feel heady. Taking his hand, she dragged Adam up to her room, both of them kicking off shoes and socks before settling on her bed with pizza and the movie. Adam was thrilled by the choice, his love of fantasy and mythology shining through as he laughed at actors strapped to broomsticks, throwing flashing lights at each other and jumping at the strange three-headed dog. They'd moved to stealing each others fizzy drinks and feeding each other bits of cake with soft kisses by the time the film finished. Adam had stood to place the half-eaten pizza and empty cans at the side of her room, and Ingrid had reached into the drawer and placed a condom on the side of her bed.

His eyes zeroed in on the foil packet as he returned, questioning eyes finding hers. She'd nodded and flashed him a seductive smile, giggling as he leapt on the bed and started touching her. Their clothes were shed quickly, bare skin meeting as they kissed and touched the way they knew the other loved. There was no other word that accurately described the way Adam worshipped her naked body, kissing and touching her until she was incoherent with arousal. His mouth had found her nipple, his fingers slipping inside her to make sure she was ready. He checked she was 'sure' about a hundred times, slipping on the condom with his graceful hands. Ingrid forced herself to relax as he moved into place, Adam's fingers lacing through hers and his mouth whispering "I love you" against her neck over and over as he pushed inside her. She knew it could hurt, but the pain disappeared quickly and the feeling of Adam inside her made tears sparkle in her eyes. His look of horror soon melted away when she kissed him, swearing they were tears of happiness rather than pain as they moved together slowly. She knew Adam was a virgin like her, and his slow movements must be torture from all the new sensations, but he would rather die than hurt her. Love sparked between their bodies as his hands brushed over her, stroking at her nipples while her hands grasped at his shoulders.

The tingling she now knew was the build up to an orgasm started in her stomach, pleasure snaking through her whole body and her nails sunk into Adam's back, his grunt of surprise erotic in itself as he moved faster and harder against her. Ingrid could tell he was close, the trembling muscles of his stomach a sign she knew well by now but he was holding back - waiting for her. "I'm so close Adam, touch me" had his hand sliding down her stomach and rubbing over her clitoris - the nub of pleasure that made her see stars. The next swipe of his fingers had her quaking, the fireworks along her nerve endings never more intense than when he groaned against her ear. She bit down on his shoulder and screamed into his skin, his gasp of pleasure and his thighs trembling between hers telling her Adam was right there with her as they fell apart together. Ever the considerate gentleman, he managed to slip out of her and turn to the side before he collapsed, eyes soft in the moonlight outside her window and a blissful smile across his face. Waiting for the tremors in her limbs to stop, Ingrid stayed as she was, watching him watch her. He staggered up to dispose of the condom, wrapping it in the foil wrapper it had come in and hiding it under empty drink cans in her bin. Clever boy. Adam curled around her, arms over her flushed bare skin and his face against her neck, whispering "I love you" "you're perfect" and "thank you" over and over into the crook of her neck.

Ingrid rolled over to kiss him again, moaning as he got a little rougher by biting at her lip and collarbone. There were scratchmarks down his chest and back, she hadn't even realised she'd basically clawed at him. Pressing soft kisses to the marks, she intoned apologies into Adam's skin. He'd smirked at her then, nipping at her neck and telling her he liked it. Ingrid felt him hardening again, ready to go another round with her. She knew she'd be sore tomorrow, but as trembling hands unwrapped the condom, his careful fingers guiding her as she rolled it over him, Ingrid couldn't bring herself to care. Adam guided her on top of him and Ingrid braced her hands against him as she slowly sank down his length. He felt bigger this way, filling her perfectly as his hands guided her hips. The pleasure was more intense, less unexpected and the love and desire shining in his eyes burned through her. Ingrid felt her thighs start to shake as she got close to climax again, leaning over him and burying her face in his neck as their hips rolled against each other. Adam smelled... different, appetising. Ingrid realised her upcoming transformation was shining through, but as the pleasure inside her reached breaking point, she inhaled his scent deeply and bit down. Adam's hips jerked beneath hers, the taste of his skin and the feeling of him pushing into her harder pulling her over the edge. She moved to bite lower down on his collarbone, and he'd whimpered and groaned beneath her before surrendering to the pleasure himself.

No such compunctions about crushing him, Ingrid lay shaking atop him while he trembled beneath her. His cock softened and she rolled off him, watching Adam struggle to stand up as he ditched the second condom. Smirking at the effect she had on him, though Ingrid's own legs were still quivering while she lay there, Ingrid welcomed him back to the bed with a kiss and they climbed under the covers, a tangle of sweaty, sated limbs falling asleep together. Ingrid didn't even consider the fact she'd never shared a bed with another person before as she drifted off in his arms, the lullaby of his heart against her back soothing. She woke up the next day to find him watching her sleep, which she thought was a bit strange but the soft smile on Adam's face put any anxiety at ease. "I'd kiss you good morning but morning breath is not conducive to such things." Ingrid agreed, pulling on his t-shirt and clean underwear under the covers before pushing herself out of bed. The ache between her legs stung, and he darted around to support her when she let out a pained sound. His face was horrified concern, and she kissed his cheek to soothe him. "I'm just sore, it's normal. No pole-vaulting or rock climbing today though." Adam had smiled then, fully aware Ingrid considered such activities "far too outdoorsy" or "somewhere she might break a sweat". The only exceptions where with Adam, where his sweaty skin against hers was far more appealing than surrounded by sweaty bearded men thinking climbing rocks was manly. George outstripping them was hilarious, her tiny frame clambering up rocks like they were a simple ladder.

Adam had pulled on a pair of shorts Ingrid had stolen to sleep in months ago, preserving his modesty in the light of day. Ingrid led him to the bathroom, taking turns standing outside the door while the other relieved themselves before brushing their teeth together, Ingrid already having acquired a spare one for last night. The second they were done rinsing foam from their mouths Adam was kissing her, minty breaths mingling as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She regrettably pushed him away, not wanting to risk getting more aroused than she could handle right now. He'd smiled brightly at her, probably understanding her reasoning and led her back to her room. Adam pulled a disc from his jacket, admitting George had let him know Ingrid had borrowed a DVD and wanting to enjoy movie cuddling. He'd only lasted about ten minutes into "Twilight" before bursting into laughter, warning her it was a terrible vampire movie but meant they could ignore it in favour of kissing and snuggling. Adam was right, it was terrible. Vampires didn't sparkle. Where were the fangs? Adam probably noticed but didn't comment at her quiet mood, the movie an uncomfortable reminder she was six days to becoming a full-blown vampire.

Ingrid stretched, the soreness lessening as the day wore on. Adam pressed a kiss to her shoulder and she turned to kiss him properly. The purpling marks on his neck reminded her of the way he'd smelled last night, though she couldn't detect much other than the smell of sleep and a faded echo of his aftershave now. "Are you sniffing me?" Ingrid blushed at being caught out and shook her head. "No, I was admiring the lovebites on your neck." His hand flew up to his neck then, tracing the deep bruises. "My mum is going to know exactly what happened now!" Deciding she could tease him further, she nodded towards the drawer containing condoms. "Who do you think gave me the condoms? She said she wasn't naive but we were too young for children, not wanting us to end up having a kid young like you. She also said she wouldn't change having you for the world, so no pouting." His face had turned red from embarassment to white with shock, then a petulant pout because Ingrid told him not to. Nipping the pouting lip and kissing him, Ingrid climbed out of the bed before he could distract her further and started dressing. Adam pulled on his jeans, waiting for Ingrid to return his tshirt. Smirking seductively, Ingrid lifted the fabric slowly and basked in the frustrated whine Adam made as her naked chest was revealed. Hunting out her bra from wherever he'd tossed it last night, Ingrid pulled it on quickly before his wandering hands could slow her down (like the last time, Sally had actually been pulling into the driveway after class before they finished dressing and she'd outright laughed at their fake innocent looks before offering to drop Ingrid home).

After they were dressed, a knock at the door sounded. Looking at each other in confusion, Ingrid had no idea who it could be - the Count wouldn't knock and Adam was already here. Taking his hand, they walked down to the door together. Pulling it open revealed Sally and George bearing a cake box and two flasks of tea. They moved aside to let them in. "I remembered you saying you would be away visiting family for your actual birthday next weekend, so we thought we'd come celebrate early with you before the school week eats up all your time!" Ingrid had nodded, remembering the lie when Sally asked what Ingrid was doing for her birthday. Somehow transforming to a night hunter who craved blood didn't seem the right answer. George had teased Adam mercilessly over the bruising on his neck, Ingrid blushing under Sally's knowing gaze. Luckily, she shushed George and moved to distribute cake slices and mugs of tea at the table. Settling down with them, eating the hardly-ideal choice of breakfast but uncaring at the sight of Adam with icing smudged on his face, Ingrid had completely forgotten the solar eclipse dated near her birthday. They chatted easily, six months of Ingrid spending most of her time with them lending itself to a smooth companionship, George pulled wrapped presents out of her bag.

Sally had made her a work of art, a stiletto heel painted black with red cobwebs inked around the shoe and a tiny castle complete with driveway on the inside. "Adam said the word was 'gothic', don't worry the shoe was new from a pair that never fit me. Never waste anything me!" Ingrid had thanked her, the tiny craftmanship telling her where Adam got his skilled hands from. George had provided her with a pile of DVDs, telling her she needed a collection to go with her TV. Adam was blushing again, nerves in his face as she opened his gift. A small black box about the size of her hand greeted her, opening it to find a music box with a rotating figure in it. The music was nice, a haunting melody that relaxed her instantly. The figurine was clearly based on her, red skirt, black shirt and shoulder length dark hair. "Adam made that!" George was grinning, clearly proud of her brother. Ingrid kissed him then, informing him she thought it was perfect.

They all looked up in confusion as the sky darkened, Sally checking her watch and informing them it was only 1pm. Ingrid's heart sank at the sound of screeching bats upstairs, unsure how the Count had travelled before the eclipse but not really caring as he sped through the door - thankfully human shaped. What surprised her was the look on Sally's face, all the colour draining out of it. "Ingrid dear, is this man your father?" Ingrid nodded, confused by Sally's reaction. The Count was surveying the scene, bright wrapping paper and cake and breathers at the table. His eyes found Adam, a smirk hitching at the side of his mouth when he saw the purpling marks. "Getting in practice I see... Sally?" Ingrid was very very sure the Count recognising Sally was a bad thing. Sally was stood up then, both Adam and George looking confused at their mother. "You told me you were Salem Smith! Whitby Goth Festival, 1995." Adam's face had followed his mothers then, colour draining out of his already pale face. Even George seemed to be in on something. The Count was peering back at Adam, and even he looked confused by something.

"It's been... a long time Sally. I had no idea our offspring ah... knew each other." Anxiety mounting in the room, Ingrid stood up and demanded to know what was going on. Adam was starting to look a little green, Sally turning to Ingrid but her mouth not forming words. George piped up then. "Mum, if you met him at Whitby Goth Festival, is he who I think he is?" Sally had nodded mutely, and George seemed to be steeling herself for something. "Ingrid, you may want to sit down for this." Ingrid shook her head, already calculating the years in her mind. 1995 was a little over sixteen years ago, Adam a few months younger than her. "I think you're working it out, but yes. I think what the others are failing to say is it's very likely you and Adam are half siblings." Oh garlic. Bats, Sally being an ex slayer would have been less of a world-shattering issue. Ingrid had just lost her virginity, fallen in love with, surrendered her body to her brother.

"No wonder we related to each other so easily." Adam was still green, his voice hollow. Sally was sitting down again, looking pale and sick. "I'm so sorry Adam, this was not how I ever imagined you meeting your father." That concreted it for Ingrid, and she couldn't help dashing off to vomit. George followed, making her a glass of water and being blissfully quiet for once. No words could make this better, they all knew what had happened. Rinsing the acrid taste out of her mouth, Ingrid followed George back to the table. Adam was crying now, tears sliding down his pale skin and Ingrid was equal parts hopeful and horrified as she ached to kiss them away. "I apologise for my somewhat dramatic entry Ingrid, but we vampires can't just hang around in the sun forever." Oh, it just got worse! Though, now she thought about it, alot of things were starting to make sense. Adam was pale, no matter how much time he spent outdoors playing rugby or indulging his sisters hobbies. He was stronger and faster than he looked. He had commented more than once that Ingrid's neck smelled divine, even on days she hadn't remembered to put perfume on.

"I'm sorry, did you say VAMPIRE?" Sally had found her voice again now. "Oh yes, Ingrid too. I had no idea you'd fallen pregnant from our ah... encounter. It's quite likely your son is a vampire too." George was wide-eyed, confused. Adam was back to pale, tear tracks angrily swiped at. "If you're worried about the offspring cavorting together, worry not fair Sally. It's not so uncommon amongst we vampires." Somehow, that didn't seem to make anyone feel better. This was going to be a very long, painful day. And Ingrid couldnt even take comfort in the way Adam squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek whenever she'd been upset before, the knowledge they were half-siblings screaming between them and he actually inched away from her gaze.

For the first time in her life, Ingrid truly wished she wasn't a Dracula.

-YD-

 **Finished! Even I'm unhappy about how this ended unresolved, but I also wouldn't know where to begin if I had.**

 **Now back to updating Chosen Two!**


End file.
